Rivalinnen
by yoho
Summary: Was ist da mit mir passiert?“ - Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Du bist eifersüchtig.“ - Aber ich bin regelrecht über sie hergefallen. Das bin doch nicht ich.“ - Harry lachte: Doch, das bist du. Willkommen unter uns Menschen, Hermine!"


Title: Rivalinnen

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoiler: ‚Rivalinnen' spielt im sechsten Schuljahr. Die Handlung stützt sich nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!!!

Teaser: „Was war das, was vorhin mit mir passiert ist?" - Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du bist eifersüchtig." - „Aber ich bin regelrecht über sie hergefallen. Das bin doch nicht ich." - Harry lachte: „Doch, das bist du. Willkommen unter uns Menschen, Hermine."

Authors Note: ‚Selbstbewusstsein' ist ein Wort, mit dem Hermine Granger ihre Probleme hat. Jedenfalls wenn es um die Frage geht, ob sie wirklich die Richtige ist, für den ‚Jungen der lebt'. Schließlich gibt es da einige Mitbewerberinnen, die in Sachen ‚Kurven und Körperbau' mehr zu bieten haben.

Und so trifft Ginny Hermine an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle, als sie sehr offensichtlich versucht, Harry mit ihren Reizen davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich vielleicht doch anderweitig orientieren sollte.

Danke an fee-morgana für das Lektorat.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur der Plot gehört mir.

_Denn Liebe ist stärker als der Tod und ihr Eifer fester denn die Hölle. Ihre Glut ist feurig …, dass auch viele Wasser nicht mögen die Liebe auslöschen, noch die Ströme sie mögen ertränken. (aus dem Hohelied Salomons)_

**Rivalinnen**

„Was meinst du damit, ich soll meine Finger von Harry lassen?" Ginnys Stimme schallte aus den Mädchenschlafräumen, als würde sie einen Sonorus benutzen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum erstarb innerhalb von Sekunden jegliche Unterhaltung.

„Du weißt schon genau was ich meine. Oder muss ich deutlicher werden?" Das war Hermine.

Der letzte Griffel hörte ein Stockwerk tiefer auf über Pergament zu kratzen. Die beiden hatten jetzt die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Hauses Gryffindor.

Allerdings ahnten sie nichts davon. Der Gryffindorturm war mit seinen meterdicken Wänden durchaus fähig, ein persönliches Gespräch für sich zu behalten. Das galt jedoch nur, wenn man die Zimmertüren hinter sich schloss. Und genau das hatte Hermine wohl vergessen, als sie den Schlafraum der Fünftklässlerinnen betreten hatte.

„Ich glaube du musst schon deutlicher werden", war Ginny zu hören.

Inzwischen gab es niemanden mehr, der auch nur vorgab zu lernen oder sich anderweitig die Zeit zu vertreiben. Alle Ohren konzentrierten sich auf das Geschehen ein Stockwerk höher.

Von dort war jetzt das Rascheln von Papier zu vernehmen.

„Ich fass es nicht", sagte Ginny noch in das Rascheln hinein. „Die hat eine Liste!"

„Heute Morgen hast du dich neben ihn gesetzt."

„Und, ist das etwa verboten?", schnappte Ginny zurück.

„Deine Bluse hatte fünf Knöpfe. Drei davon waren offen und du hattest NICHTS darunter."

Seamus Finnigan legte seine Lektüre zur Seite und der Mund stand ihm offen.

„Es ist Sommer", verteidigte sich Ginny. „Mir war halt heiß."

„Ja, aber nicht wegen des Wetters", konterte Hermine.

Seamus begann unübersehbar zu sabbern, was aber niemanden wirklich störte. Neville zupfte an seinen Hosenbeinen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Vorgestern warst du mit uns baden", fuhr Hermine fort. „Kannst du mir mal erklären, wie man beim Schwimmen einen Badeanzug verliert?"

„Die Träger sind mir von den Schultern gerutscht und da hab ich ihn halt verloren."

„Da hab ich ihn halt verloren", äffte Hermine sie nach. „Und anschließend konntest du nicht im Wasser bleiben, sondern musstest splitterfasernackt ans Ufer kommen und dich so vor Harry aufbauen."

„Na ja, ich wollt nicht über den halben See schreien, dass mein Badeanzug weg ist. Außerdem hab ich mich dann ja umgedreht."

Von Hermine war ein Stöhnen zu hören. „Wahrscheinlich damit er auch noch die andere Seite sieht."

Ginny lachte. „Nun, da du ja in der Hinsicht wenig zu bieten hast. Harry hat sich bestimmt gefreut."

Fünf Sekunden war es völlig ruhig.

„WAS MEINST DU MIT ‚ICH HÄTTE WENIG ZU BIETEN'?" Hermines Stimme schwoll zu einer Lautstärke an, die im Gemeinschaftsraum einen blassen Erstklässler dazu bewog unter den Tisch zu krabbeln.

Harry und Ron standen gleichzeitig auf und marschierten wild entschlossen, diesem Wortwechsel sofort Einhalt zu gebieten, in Richtung Treppe. Der eine, um seine Freundin davor zu bewahren, sich noch mehr Gemeinheiten anhören zu müssen. Der andere, um seine kleine Schwester davor zu schützen, sich vollständig zur Närrin zu machen.

„Lass mich mal nachdenken. Hmm …" Harry sah Ginny direkt vor sich, wie sie in Denkerpose ihr Kinn stützte. "… flacher Hintern, kaum Oberweite, keine weiteren Rundungen …"

Vor der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafräumen blieben die beiden Jungen abrupt stehen. Hier ging es für sie nicht weiter.

„Ja, ich glaube das wars", setzte Ginny nach.

Während Harry und Ron ratlos die Treppe betrachteten, erscholl ein empörter Schrei: „Was denkst du wohl, wie primitiv Harry ist? Glaubst du, der fährt auf Arsch und Titten ab?"

Harry rieb sich die Ohren. Hatte Hermine wirklich gerade gesagt, was er gehört hatte?

Ginnys Antwort klang zuckersüß: „Er ist ein Teenager und er ist ein Junge und wenn du seiner Hose mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hättest, dann wäre dir sicherlich aufgefallen, dass er durchaus darauf abfährt."

Rons Kopf ruckte in Richtung Harry, der knallrot im Gesicht geworden war.

Parvati registrierte, dass Lavenders Augen einen verträumten Ausdruck bekamen, während ihre Hände … Paravti rammte ihrer Freundin den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und die nahm wieder eine Haltung an, die sowohl mit dem Anstand als auch mit den Regeln vereinbar war, die in einem besonderen Anhang der Schulordnung standen.

„Und was war vor einer Woche, als du ‚versehentlich' die falsche Treppe genommen hast und bei den Jungs im Schlafzimmer gelandet bist? Wie hast du es geschafft im Dunkeln von allen Betten, die da stehen, ausgerechnet Harrys zu erwischen?"

„Mein Gott, ich war ein bisschen angesäuselt. Und Harrys Bett steht genau an der Stelle im Raum, an dem auch meines steht. Außerdem hat es ihm gefallen, als ich mit ihm im Bett lag."

„WAS HAST DU MIT IHM IM BETT GEMACHT?"

Ron hielt sich die Hände auf die Ohren und Harry wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle disappariert.

Die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum lauschten angestrengt. Aber keiner sollte die Antwort auf Hermines Frage erfahren. Stattdessen war aus dem Obergeschoß ein Schrei zu hören. Dann polterten Möbel.

Harry erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung. Er sah sich hektisch im Flur um und rief schließlich „Accio Feuerblitz!".

Sein Besen rauschte die gegenüberliegende Treppe herunter. Harry schwang sich darauf und zog Ron hinter sich auf den Besenstiel. Dann flog er vorsichtig die enge Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafräumen hinauf. Oben angekommen ließ er den Besen achtlos auf den Boden fallen und stürzte zu der einzigen Tür, die offen stand. Ron war ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Hermine und Ginny wälzten sich ineinander verschlungen auf dem Boden. Einige Knöpfe rollten gerade in Richtung Tür, als Harry und Ron hereinkamen.

Hermine war zwar eindeutig die Stärkere. Ginny, als Jüngste mit einem ganzen Schwarm Brüder aufgewachsen, hatte jedoch deutlich mehr Übung, wenn es ums Raufen ging.

Harry versuchte in dem Durcheinander von Beinen und fliegenden Fäusten ein Stück von Hermine auszumachen, packte schließlich einen Arm, nur um von einer anderen Hand einen Faustschlag auf seine Nase zu bekommen. Gleichzeitig ruckte ein Fuß nach oben und traf ihn zwischen den Beinen.

Harrys Hände, die gerade auf dem Weg Richtung Nase waren, änderten sofort ihre Richtung. Er sank mit einem erstickten Schrei in die Knie.

Ron versuchte ihm zu helfen, wurde jedoch von einem spitzen Ellenbogen in der Magengrube erwischt.

Vorsichtshalber betrachteten die beiden die nächsten paar Minuten das Kampfgeschehen aus der Froschperspektive. Der eine abwechselnd mit den Händen zwischen den Beinen und auf seiner Nase, der andere in stark gekrümmter Haltung und würgend.

Ginny hockte jetzt rittlings auf Hermine und versuchte die Arme ihrer Gegnerin festzuhalten. Das gelang ihr jedoch immer nur sekundenweise, denn was Hermine an Kampferfahrung fehlte, machte sie durch Enthusiasmus wett.

Harry kam langsam wieder auf die Beine. Er betrachtete die umgekippten Stühle, die kämpfenden Mädchen und den immer noch keuchenden und würgenden Ron und sagte nur: „Jetzt reichts!"

Er verwandelte zwei der Papierkörbe, die neben den Nachttischchen standen, in große Blecheimer, in denen es verdächtig plätscherte. Dann versuchte er die Eimer über den Köpfen der beiden schweben zu lassen. Da Hermine und Ginny aber inzwischen zu einem tobenden Knäuel verschlungen waren, gab er das schnell auf und kippte die Eimer schließlich einfach mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes um.

Die kalte Dusche kam völlig unerwartet. Ginny und Hermine erstarrten, als habe man sie schockgefrostet. Die Haare klebten ihnen am Kopf und ihre Kleidung troff. Dann ließen sie voneinander ab. Harry steckte zufrieden den Zauberstab in seinen Gürtel. In dem Moment fielen die Eimer herunter. „Aua", kam es fast gleichzeitig.

„Tschuldigung", sagte Harry und sah überhaupt nicht so aus als täte es ihm Leid.

Ron musterte seine Schwester von oben bis unten. Anscheinend war sie gerade dabei gewesen ins Bett zu gehen, als Hermine sie zur Rede gestellt hatte. Ihr Nachthemd offenbarte in seinem knopflosen Zustand und durch einen langen Riss in der Seite mehr nackte Haut, als Ron in diesem Moment gut für Harry fand.

„Ginny", seine Stimme war sehr leise. „Seit wann schläfst du ohne was drunter?"

Die drei sahen Ron an, als wäre er ein Tier aus Hagrids magischer Menagerie. Dann brüllten sie unisono: „Raus!"

Ron wedelte mit den Armen über seinem Kopf. „Schon gut. Schon gut. Ich geh ja. Viel Spaß." Dann war er verschwunden.

Ginny blickte Hermine mit großen Augen an. Hermine musterte Ginny und schließlich fokussierten zwei Augenpaare Harry.

Von draußen hörte man einen Schrei, dann lautes Poltern, gefolgt von einem Stakkato wüster Flüche.

Ginny kicherte: „Armer Ronny. Er wusste wohl nicht, dass der Jungenschutz auch trepprunter wirkt."

Harry betrachtete die nassen Mädchen: „Ihr solltest euch was Trockenes anziehen."

Dem folgte ein langes Schweigen.

Schließlich stand Hermine auf. „Bin gleich wieder da." Und sie flüchtete mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Raum.

Ginny griff nach ihrem Nachthemd, um es auszuziehen und Harry wandte sich ebenfalls Richtung Tür.

„Du kannst ruhig bleiben."

„Ich will aber nicht bleiben", grollte Harry. „Ich warte draußen."

Kurze Zeit später öffnete Hermine wieder die Tür zum Schlafraum der Fünftklässlerinnen und lugte durch den Spalt. Ginny hatte eine Hose und einen Pullover angezogen und saß auf ihrem Bett. Hermine drückte die Tür ganz auf und Harry schlüpfte hinter ihr zurück in das Zimmer.

„Tut mir L…." Hermine und Ginny hatten gleichzeitig begonnen zu reden.

„Du zuerst", sagte Hermine und setzte sich verkehrt herum auf einen Stuhl, die Hände auf der Lehne verschränkt.

„Tut mir Leid, was ich zu dir gesagt hab. Ich glaub, ich war ziemlich gemein", sagte Ginny. Dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was mit mir los ist", schluchzte sie.

Hermine betrachtete sie mit einem Blick, der deutlich sagte, dass das Thema noch nicht erledigt war: „Entschuldigung angenommen. Und mir tut es Leid, dass ich auf dich los gegangen bin."

„Schon gut. Ich hab dich ja auch genügend gereizt." Ginny rieb sich über ihre Wange, auf der eine Beule wuchs.

Harry, der unruhig vor dem Fenster auf und ab gelaufen war, sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Als nichts mehr kam, sagte er leise: „Hermine hat schon Recht. Ich fahr nicht auf …", er zögerte, „… Hintern und Brüste ab."

Er nahm einen umgekippten Stuhl vom Boden auf und stellte ihn wieder auf die Beine. Dann stütze er sich mit den Armen auf die Rückenlehne und schien Ginny dabei mit seinen Augen regelrecht zu durchbohren.

„Verdammt noch mal. Ich bin doch kein Preis, den man meistbietend ersteigern kann", sagte er leise. „Ich bin ein Mensch."

Harry stand unbeweglich da, direkt vor einem Fenster. Im Gegenlicht war sein Gesicht nicht zu erkennen. Schließlich trat er zur Seite und seine Züge nahmen wieder Konturen an. Er schien nicht wütend zu sein. Eher war da Trauer in seinem Blick.

Dann verließ er den Raum. „Bin gleich wieder da."

„Jen, kommst du bitte mal", rief er nach unten.

Sekunden später erschien Ginnys Freundin am Fuß der Treppe und Harry hielt ihr wortlos die Tür auf. Ginny konnte jetzt bestimmt eine Freundin gebrauchen. Hermine und Harry zogen sich ins leere Nachbarzimmer zurück.

Hermine zog die Schuhe aus und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Den Rücken am Kopfteil angelehnt, die Beine ausgestreckt, Hände vor der Brust verschränkt. Harry setzte sich neben sie.

Eine ganze Zeitlang sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort.

„Wie findest du Ginny denn … ohne was an?", fragte Hermine schließlich zögerlich.

Harry überlegte eine Weile. „Hübsch", sagte er schließlich. „Aber das hab ich auch über die Bilder gesagt, die du mir mal in London im Museum gezeigt hast."

Hermine grinste und ließ ihr Hände sinken. Sie öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu fragen, schwieg dann aber. Irgendwie schien es ihr unpassend, jetzt diese Frage zu stellen. Nein, sie musste das nicht hören.

Sie spürte Harrys Hände, wie sie über ihre immer noch feuchten Haare strichen. Als seine Finger einen Knoten fanden, stockte er und löste ihn vorsichtig auf.

„Ich liebe _dich_", sagte er und beobachtete, wie sich Hermines Gesicht zu einem Lächeln entspannte, nur um kurz darauf wieder ernst zu werden.

„Was war das, was vorhin mit mir passiert ist?", fragte sie schließlich mit leiser Stimme.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du bist eifersüchtig."

„Aber ich bin regelrecht über sie hergefallen." Hermine seufzte. „Das bin doch nicht ich."

Harry lachte. „Doch, das bist du. Willkommen unter uns Menschen, Hermine."

Als Parvati und Lavender aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hoch kamen, lagen die beiden angezogen auf dem Bett und schliefen fest. Harry an Hermines Rücken gedrückt, die Arme um ihren Bauch gelegt.

Parvati war es, die eine Decke über sie breitete, während Lavender sich bei dem Gedanken ertappte, dass Harry total süß aussah und sie keine Decke über ihn gelegt hätte. Dann betrachtete sie Hermine, die selbst im Schlaf noch wachsam wirkte und verwarf diesen Gedanken ganz schnell wieder.


End file.
